1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a cross color and dot disturbance elimination apparatus and method and more particularly to an apparatus and method which are effective when a high definition (HD) signal is received as a video signal. More specifically, whether the received HD signal is a signal which is an original HD signal generated from the source or a signal obtained by, for example, converting a standard signal (SD) into an HD signal is determined. Then, an adaptive cross color and dot disturbance eliminating operation is attained according to the result of determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a color video signal is transmitted, a color signal and luminance signal are separately modulated by use of different frequencies, then synthesized and transmitted as a decoded video signal. Therefore, on the receiver side, a modulation color signal is separated from the decoded video signal by use of a filter and a modulated luminance signal is extracted by subtracting the separated modulation color signal from the decoded video signal. In this case, it is known that a high-frequency component of the luminance signal remains in the separated modulation color signal according to a picture pattern in some cases. Such a high-frequency component is called cross color disturbance or dot disturbance.
In order to eliminate the above cross color and dot disturbances, for example, the techniques described in Patent Documents 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-128936), 2 (Patent Specification No. 3186336), 3 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-040291) are provided.
Recently, an image compression coding technique is developed and a receiver apparatus or recording/reproducing apparatus which receives a high definition (HD) signal subjected to a compression coding process from a broadcasting station or recording medium is developed. However, the received HD signal is not always an HD signal originally generated from the source. It is obtained by converting a standard signal (SD) into the HD signal in some cases (for example, Patent Document 4 ((Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-289753)).